Anywhere
by caskettoo
Summary: They didn't know what's gonna happen to them tomorrow, next month, next year, or the next 10 years, but it's okay. As long as they're together. - A one-shot song fic based on Evanescence's song "Anywhere". Give it a chance,please ? :


_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me ?  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free ?  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
_

Castle shut down his laptop quickly, can't wait to see Kate. They didn't see each others for what , 2 hours ? And he missed her already. Beside , he's going to tell her something – something he wasn't looking forward to talk about.

After last night - one of his best days,the inspirations flooded his mind. He enjoyed the night, and tried to be 100% Kate's , but he just couldn't help it anyway.

So he asked her if he can have 2 hours to write. And she asked him is she can have 2 hours to go back to her apartment. He let her. She let him.

He never felt that way before. The excitement of the year, the excitement of their life, the happiness of finally being together...it was priceless. He felt like he was born again. Not his proudest moment, but Kate was the only thing that made him forgot about Alexis. The songs make senses.

Everything was really good.

Until his publisher sent his copy of Frozen Heat back.

"Too fluffy. Too meta. Don't have any magic. Write another ending in 2 days or you don't get to write another Nikki Heat book. Or even worse, you won't be under our publisher. I don't get why the older you are the slower you get. " Gina texted.

5 minutes later... _  
_Another text. "Ooops, wrong information. No more Nikki Heat."

Truth to be told, it broke him.

And he knew he has to tell Kate that the man she loves might be jobless,sooner or later.

-

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name  
_

That's it. She couldn't hold it any longer or this is gonna be another secret. She hate secrets lately. So, when someone knocked her door - and she knew it was Castle, she opened the door immediately and kissed him on the cheek . It felt good and enough to gather her strength.

"Castle , I have to tell you something. This is probably make you Ieave me or what, but I don't want this to be a secret." Her heart pounded hard by saying that. What if he's gonna leave her ? No job and no Castle ?

Castle's big smile faded.

_God , Don't be another bad news._

"What is it, Kate ?"

No respond.

"Tell me, Kate. It's okay."  
_I won't be able to hate you anyway._

"I - I resigned. I quit the force. I'm not a cop anymore. I'm - I'm jobless. I'm useless for you now. And if you want to leave me - I - I understand." She stuttered.

He sighed - he didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath. "I won't leave. I'm happy you did, for the record." He was hugging her in no time.

"I can't believe now that you're mine. I have something to tell you,too." He continued.  
He told her about Frozen Heat,Gina,and everything.

"I swore to God I won't write any other book. Nikki Heat is my one and done. I love writing Nikki. So I might be jobless. But you don't have to worry about money, okay ? Mine won't gone in 50 years." He laughed then. He was trying to lighten up the situation – but well, he failed.

-

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there  
_

"I can take that." Said Kate. She kissed his forehead then. They stared each other's eyes in silence and stayed like that for another 3 minutes.

She was the one who asked " Now what do we do?"

The words "I don't know." was just flowing from his mouth.

He was regretting that sentence. It was only 60 seconds after they confronted that they might be jobless, and they were already didn't have a thing to do.

"I-"

"-Let's go to The Hamptons." He cut her words. Yes, The Hamptons is the right place to go.

-

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason  
_

"That's a great idea." Kate's eyes lit up. It made him wanted to kiss her immediately. But if he did, he'll never stop.

"Go pack your things. We'll go in 2 hours."

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "2 hours ? What - what about Alexis ? Don't you have to ask her permission ? And my dad – I don't know, this might sounds childish , but he had to know. What about your mother ? What about the boys ? If the dragon - "

-

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

-_  
_  
Gosh. Not again. Not this conversation again.

"Ssshhh, Kate, I'll tell Alexis. I'll tell your dad. The boys will be okay. But like I said, I respect the universe. And the names you mentioned ? They're parts of the universe that will allow us to go. And I respect them."

Kate nodded. She believes in him. She knew that he wasn't talking about The Hamptons. But their future. They're heading to their future. And they didn't know what's gonna happen to them tomorrow, next month, next year, or the next 10 years , but it's okay. As long as they are together.

"Okay. We'll stay at The Hamptons and never go back if that's what you want. As long as I'm with you. Because I don't want anything but you."

-

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

A/ N : My first song-fic , and I'm not so proud of this. Anyway, English is not my language, sorry for the language-mistakes I've made. Tell me what you think , please ? Just click the blue button :] 


End file.
